Currency validators continue to gain wide acceptance and are used in many applications ranging from use in association with vending machines to use in association with casinos. Most currency validators have a processing unit which receives the bill, performs certain validation steps and then stores the bill in a stacker arrangement or a security box. The bill is fed along an enclosed path on route to the security box and the various validation tests are carried out as the bill moves along the path.
The processing unit of the currency validators are designed with one portion of the processing unit being generally fixed and a second portion of the processing unit being hinged to allow access to the enclosed path. Service of the processing unit is carried out by movement of the hinged portion to an open service position exposing the enclosed path whereby jammed bills can be removed. In the service position, various components of the processing unit, such as the drive wheels and sensing arrangement, can be serviced.
Currency validators preferably are of a design to be reversibly mounted. For example, the currency validator can be mounted in either an up or a down position. This provides improved flexibility with respect to the area in which the validator is being installed. Existing currency validators do not always make it convenient to access the enclosed path in both an up and a down orientation of the validator.